


A SwampClan Apprentice Ceremony

by sso_Viktor7



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sso_Viktor7/pseuds/sso_Viktor7
Summary: Coldkit has waited six moons for this moment, and it has finally come.





	A SwampClan Apprentice Ceremony

“I can groom myself mom!” Coldkit mewed, wriggling out of her mother’s grip.

Berrytail purred and watched her daughter quickly lick her chest and fluff out her tail. “If you say so, Coldkit.” She humored and turned to Spottedkit, using her paw to bring her over.

Coldkit watched as her sister was groomed by Berrytail. Blackkit was sitting beside Berrytail, fur groomed and gleaming. His yellow eyes were focused on the outside of the nursery, where the clan buzzed with excitement over what was about to take place.

Both Coldkit and Blackkit leaped to their paws when the black head of Thornpool peered into the nursery. “Dad!” They chorused and ran towards him.

Thornpool went down with a laugh as his kits tackled him. He wrestled them off and crouched down, purring. “These two have the bravery of warriors.” He meowed, purring as both Coldkit and Blackkit puffed out in pride.

Spottedkit ran out of Berrytail’s paws and towards Thornpool, meeting him with a forehead-to-forehead rub. When they pulled away, Thornpool rose to his paws and padded up to Berrytail, licking her cheek and purring.

Berrytail licked his cheek back and sat next to her mate, watching as their kits scrambled into a line in front of them. “I can’t believe this day is finally here.” She leaned against Thornpool.

“Who do you think our mentors will be?” Spottedkit piped up, tail tip flicking.

Thornpool pondered, then pointed to Blackkit with his tail. “Blackkit will probably have  either Petaldawn, or Jaystone. Spottedkit is definitely getting Tansyflight,” he stopped as he looked at Coldkit, and hummed. “Coldkit might get Reedshadow…” Maybe even Pineshade.”

“Beetlefrost would also be a good mentor. She’s young, but she’s patient and quite wise for her age.” Berrytail added.

“All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join me around the leader’s stump for a clan meeting!” Morningstar’s voice rang through the clearing.

“I guess we’re about to find out.” Blackkit muttered, rising to his paws and padding out with Berrytail.

Coldkit looked up at Thornpool as Spottedkit bounded out of the nursery after her mother and brother. Thornpool leaned down and licked between her ears.

“You’ll be fine, Coldkit. Remember that this is your clan.” He meowed and pushed her along with his tail.

Coldkit came out to a sunny day. The willow trees that cast their shadows over the camp created dappled shadows on the compressed grass under her paws. All of SwampClan was gathered around an old stump just fox-lengths away from the warriors’ den. There was ecstatic energy coming from the cats as they saw the kits bound out of the nursery. Even the elders were out, resting just outside their den.

“Today we celebrate one of the most important moments in the life of a warrior; becoming an apprentice. Blackkit, Spottedkit, and Coldkit have reached the age of six moons, and are ready to start their training as warriors of SwampClan.” Morningstar started off, looking down at her clan.

“Blackkit, step forward.” At this, Blackkit rose to his paws and stepped forward, holding his head high. Coldkit envied his coolheadedness. “Until you have received your warrior name, you shall be known as Blackpaw,” Morningstar looked around the crowd of cats. “You are a cool headed tom with a brilliant mind, this is why Jaystone shall be your mentor. Jaystone, you had a fine mentor in Hailfur, and I know that you will pass down everything you learned to Blackpaw.”

Jaystone padded up to Blackpaw, and touched his nose to his forehead. They exchanged quiet murmurs before sitting to the side of the semicircle the clan had opened. Coldkit dug her claws into the earth. Jaystone was a seasoned and respected warrior.

“Spottedkit, step forward.” Spottedkit leaped to her paws and stood in front of Morningstar. “Until you have received your warrior name, you shall be known as Spottedpaw,” she looked around again. “You are a kind and speedy she-cat, which is why Tansyflight will be your mentor. Tansyflight, you were mentored by Tigermask, and I know that you will be a perfect mentor for Spottedpaw.”

Tansyflight padded up to Spottedpaw and touched her nose to her forehead. They sat next to Jaystone and Blackpaw.  _ It’s my turn. _ Coldkit thought as her shoulders tensed.  _ Who will be my mentor? Blackpaw got Jaystone, seasoned and calculative. Spottedpaw got Tansyflight, compassionate and fierce. They’re such good choices for them… _

“Coldkit, step forward.” Coldkit snapped her head towards Morningstar, who was looking at her with the pride of a leader. She took a deep breath and stepped forward.

“Until you have received your warrior name, you shall be known as Coldpaw. You are fearless and a natural leader,” she leaned back and looked to her side, where her deputy, and mate, stood. “Which is why I have chosen Raggedclaw to be your mentor.” 

Coldpaw froze, looking up at the large, scarred fawn-and-white tabby. Raggedclaw looked just as confused and ecstatic about this decision. He stepped off the log and approached Coldpaw with a warm look on his face. He touched his nose to her forehead, sealing the mentor-apprentice bond that would never be broken.

Raggedclaw sat next to her, leaning down by her ear. “Don’t worry. I’m nervous too.” He reassured her, then lifted his head.

Coldpaw looked up at him with surprise.  _ The deputy is nervous? Raggedclaw? _ She thought, her ears pricking as Morningstar began to speak again. She focused back on her leader.

“Do you three promise to learn everything you can under the guidance of your mentors?” She asked, flicking her tail to cover her front paws.

“Yes.” The three of them chorused.

Morningstar nodded. “Then SwampClan welcomes you as apprentices.”

The clan erupted into cheers. “Blackpaw, Spottedpaw, Coldpaw!” They called, happy to finally have new warriors on the way. Coldpaw felt something warm and bright crawl up her paws as she looked around the clan, seeing all of these cats cheer for her littermates and her.

 

_ I am Coldpaw, and I’ll be the best warrior that SwampClan has ever seen. _


End file.
